


Spotlight

by lila (lilahawk)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahawk/pseuds/lila
Summary: It's hard to love when you are on the spotlight





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to update this as soon as I can. 
> 
>  
> 
> (English is not my first language so pls ignore any mistakes)

 

##  _‘Unfortunate’ Star Olivia Caliban talks season premiere and shocking [redacted]'s death_

 

 

_february 20, 2018. 11:32 AM PST_

 

Last night the season 4 of Unfortunate finally aired after we wait a whole year to see who was shot in the season 3 finale.

(Spoiler alert below!)

 

When the season 3 aired we knew that this was lulu's (Olivia Caliban) season to suffer. She went from losing her dad to have not only one but two miscarriages in a space of twenty episodes. Olivia who play Lulu in the show gave us a heartbreaking performance in the last episode of season 3 and Jez (played by Jacques Snicket) supported his fiancée thought everything just to be killed in the last episode.

 

Sad?

 

Yeah, so are we!

 

But, Jez might be coming back, according to Caliban “what you expect for season 4 might be all wrong. Because not everything is what it seems and people might not be what you think they are"

 

What did she actually mean by that? Keep reading and you might find out!

 

We sat with Caliban and had a nice and cozy Q&A and she let us with more questions than answers.

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ **First of all, what are you shooting today?**

 

We just started to shoot episode 410. And since episode 401 just aired I can’t really say much about the next episodes. Sorry.

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**Did Jez really died?** _

 

_He did!_

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**| What? No!** _

 

_I know right? We just found out that he was going to die on the day that we shoot the scene. And since I wasn’t on set on that day so I just found out that Jez died on the next day because Jacques wasn’t on set._

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**So what can you give** _ _**us from season 4?** _

 

_Not much, actually. But all I can say is that if lulu suffered on season 3 is not even close of what she’s going to go through in season 4._

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**Witch scene was the hardest to shoot in season 3?** _

 

_The both miscarriages. It was hard because as someone who got to go through one it was really hard because it brought emotions that I thought I could handle. Each scene took 7 to 10 hours to shoot and in some moments I fell on my knees and cried so hard and that wasn’t lulu that was me. And in the end that scene made into the final cut._

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**Are you going to miss Jacques on set?** _

 

_Definitely, yeah! We’ve been friends for a while and we’re always having dinner together, he always makes laugh when we’re having tense scenes on set, so yeah. I’m going to miss him a lot!_

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**You said that Lulu is not going to have a break this season, but what you want for her?** _

 

_Give her vacations and a baby. It’s what she deserve it [laugh]._

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**We didn’t saw Lulu going through grief on her second miscarriage last season. Do you think she’s going to just bottle all up and pretend that it didn’t happened?** _

 

For sure and she’s definitely going to deal with the emotional consequences of that.

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**Have you worked with Beatrice Baudelaire lately? The two of you have had a couple of fun scenes.** _

 

I haven’t worked with her since last season. It’s funny because I seem to play these characters, generally, that are separate from the main storyline. So most of my stuff actually is just with Jacques which is really nice, and it always tends to be real character stuff…. Us sitting down talking about things that are important or me just having a emotional breakdown

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**Are you going to interact with more characters this season?** _

 

_With Jez's death I think so, yes. I can’t really say anything about it._

 

**Entertainment Hollywood** _**|** _ _**So, soon is your Livestream, what are you going to do?** _

 

The whole cast is going to travel together. We haven’t decided where we’re going, but I bet is somewhere hot.

 

Related Articles:

  * WATCH: Jacques Snicket talk Jez's death and last day shooting “Unfortunate”
  * Dewey Denouement joins “Unfortunate” as series regular.
  * “Unfortunate" star Beatrice Baudelaire and Olivia Caliban promoted to series regular for season 4 and 5.



 

 

* * *

 

 

[Image caption: a Polaroid picture of Olivia hugging Jacques while sitting on his lap]

321,783 likes

**caliban:** he doesn’t know how to hug me without putting me on his lap

View all 1538 comments

FEB 25 2018

––

[Image caption: Olivia and Beatrice holding glasses of some alcoholic drink and making a toast while hugging each other]

**Beatricebaudelaire:** sista sista sista

FEB 28 2018

––

[image caption: Beatrice and Olivia smashing Kit's face against theirs]

**thekitsnicket:** last day shooting for me and already missing these two. But soon we are going to travel together. Aruba here we go!!!!

––

[image caption: Beatrice, Bertrand, Kit, Dewey, Lemony, Jacques and Olivia laying on towels on the sand facing the beach enjoying the sun]

**caliban:** Aruba look good on us.

MARCH 1 2018

 

 

##  _Spotted: "Unfortuned" Co-stars Olivia Caliban and Jacques Snicket getting cozy during livestream._

 

_March 3 2018 7:38 AM PST_

 

_[Image caption: Olivia and Jacques holding hands while having dinner at a restaurant]_

 

And look who’s also following their characters footsteps.

 

Yes, that’s right Jacques Snicket and Olivia Caliban or ‘jolivia' as their fans like to call them are reportedly dating.

 

Both landed on Aruba two days ago with the other stars of the acclaimed show “Unfortunate” for a well deserved break from shooting season 4. It is know that the whole cast likes to spend a lot of time together but Snicket and Caliban seems to have their own vacation together and without the other castmates of the show.

 

[Image caption: Olivia and Jacques holding hand while walking through the city and smiling at each other]

 

They have been spotted by fans in a lot of places, like restaurants, coffee shops, stores and streets. _Always together._ We don’t know for sure if they are really together or if it’s only _friendship_ as they describe their relationship.

 

[Image caption: Olivia and Jacques sitting on a table at a coffee shop]

 

[Image caption: Jacques feeding Olivia with a donut]

 

[Image caption: Jacques arms full of dresses and smiling while Olivia is on her toes to kiss his cheek]

   

* * *

 

 

**JUST IN:** “Unfortunate” star Beatrice Baudelaire was asked by a fan what she thought about her ex-brother-in-law Jacques Snicket and Olivia Caliban getting close “they are just cute, aren’t they?” She answered. (March 5 2018)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language, Enjoy!

“So welcome back to the tonight show with Jacquelyn and I’m so happy to announce that one of my best friends is going to be here tonight and I now that all of you love her so ladies and gentlemen, Olivia Caliban.”

The crowd was loud.

That was one of the first things Olivia noticed when the doors to the stage opened. They screamed and also clapped louder than it was necessary.

She walked through the stage and hugged Jacquelyn. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and Oliva missed her so much during her vacation.

“Sit” Jacquelyn whispered. “it’s good to have you back on the show. I missed you”

“I missed you too and It’s so good to be back here. Everyone here is just so nice”

“So, you just arrived here on LA from your vacation. You have been in a lot of places right?”

“Yeah” Olivia laugh. “I went to Aruba, Paris and also Australia”

“I’m gonna fast forward this conversation and jump to the important part. What can you tell us about ‘Unfortunate’” The wholes crowd in front of Olivia started screaming and making loud noises again. And she smile nervously.

“Nothing actually. We finished wrapping season 4 a feel weeks ago and the producers and the showrunners take the spoilers seriously they like to keep secrets about crucial parts of the show. So before anyone of the cast go to interviews they call us and tell us what we can say or not say you know. So, like three hours ago I got a call from Esmé Squalor, one of the showrunners and a very dear friend of mine called me and said “you can’t say anything” and ended the call.”

The crowd burst out laughing.

“That’s… that’s…”

“It was really funny. She’s just amazing” Olivia smiled.

“of the whole cast, who’s the one who gives more spoilers?”

“Definitely Lemony, I love him but oh my god. When we were doing the press for season 3 he didn’t know when to shut up. I don’t think anyone noticed but in a certain interview he said “I’m gonna miss my brother” like he knew what was going to happen to Jez even before Jacques knew"

“That’s why he isn’t doing press lately?”

Jacquelyn asked and Olivia and the crowd laughed.

“Yes we have to keep him under surveillance because he doesn’t seem to know that he’s spoiling to everyone, he just doesn’t notice”

“Ok. We have to take a break now and we will come back soon.”

-

“Hi, we’re back here with Olivia Caliban and let’s talk about your April fool’s prank.”

“Oh God”

Behind them a huge screen with an Image of Jacques' Instagram with a picture of an ultrasound and the caption “so happy to announce that the next nine months is going to be a wild ride for both of us isn’t it babe **@caliban** "

“How did _that_ happened?” Jacquelyn laugh.

“We were facetiming and I told that I didn’t pranked anyone yet because I was going to shoot all day for Unfortunate. And then three hours later my cellphone just burst with notifications and then one of my best friends Beatrice called and said ‘oh my God I’m so happy for you guys’ and I said ‘thank you but you already know we are dating’ and she goes ‘I’m talking about the baby’ and my whole body shutdown and I started wondering myself I’m I? And then I remembered his call earlier. I felt so bad for the people who believe because suddenly there were a lot of news about it and a lot people congratulating us and they were _so_ happy. And he made it so believable”

“He did! For a moment I was sad because you didn’t tell me first"

“I’m so sorry, Jacquelyn”

“he is great isn’t he?” Jacquelyn smiled softly

“he is the best”

“oh my god, I love him. Okay I guess our time is up. Thank you for coming.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Image caption: Olivia sitting on Jacques’ lap and looking at him smiling while he smiles at the camera]

789,764 likes

 **caliban** : the happiest birthday to my baby

view all  5678 comments

APRIL 13 2018

-

[image caption: the whole Snicket family smiling at the camera]

1,354,784 likes

 **lemonysnicket:** family

View 10254 comments

APRIL 13 2018

 

-

 

[Image caption: Olivia holding a cake in front of Jacques]

825,142 likes

 **thekitsnicket:** it’s ridiculous how easy they forget that there are other people around them

View all 9832 comments

APRIL 13 2018

 

-

 

 [image caption: Violet, Klaus and Sunny hugging Jacques]

956,247 likes

 **beatricebaudelaire** : happy birth day to the best uncle in the world

APRIL 13 2018

 

 

 

[image caption: Olivia holding a poetry book while lying on a bed with Klaus with matching pajamas]

1,009,5487 likes

 **caliban:** happy birth day to my sweet sweet Klaus

view all 10547 comments

APRIL 30 2018

 

-

 

[Image caption: baby Klaus with a big bow tie]

741,349 likes

 **beatricebaudelaire** : happy birthday to my baby boy

view 6954 comments

APRIL 30 2018

 

-

 

##  _Olivia Caliban might be expecting first child with former co-star, Jacques Snicket._

 

****

****

_May 1 2018 09:52 AM PST_

After that really well-played prank in April fools with very convincing pics posted on Instagram, a baby might really be on the way for Olivia Caliban and Jacques Snicket.

[Image caption: Jacques holding the door to Olivia]

The rumor started after the couple were seen leaving a Canadian obstetrician office a feel weeks ago. According to sources the couple wanted to wait to announce the big news because of Olivia’s historic with miscarriages. The baby is due to arrive in December before Christmas

 [Image caption: Olivia and Jacques holding hands while walking]

The couple met in the set of ‘Unfortunate’ were they play each others love interest on the show.

The baby will be the second grandchild for Jacob Snicket and Emily Snicket. Emily, whose long resume includes stints as director of one of the most influential libraries in the world, has only one role explicitly listed in her Instagram bio: "Doting grandmother, among other things.

Unfortunate returns may 9 on Netflix.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter: @julietsavvyer


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late???
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long guys.
> 
> Super short but I'll try to update as soon as I can I promise. 
> 
> (Also, happy birthday Nat, I hope you enjoy this)
> 
> English is no my first language so if there's any mistakes please ignore

##  _Olivia Caliban and Jacques Snicket have officially broken up._

_June 25 2018 9:52 PM PST_

One of the most adored couple of Hollywood have recently broken up their relationship and in a recent post on Instagram Olivia Caliban has confirmed the news.

  
In her latest Instagram post she wrote “ _The last months have been a roller coaster of emotions. And I’m grateful for finally finding a family when I didn’t have any. And even though we are not together anymore **@jacquessnicket** thank you for everything, especially for our little miracle_”

  
The 37 years old actress, is currently 3 months pregnant of her former co-star Jacques Snicket. None have delete their pictures together from social media nor have deleted their pictures from their social medias.

 

 

* * *

 

  
[Image caption: Kit hugging Olivia while holding her belly]

  
543,635 likes

  
**thekitsnicket** : can wait to meet this baby.

  
View all 33,876 comments 

  
JUNE 30 2018

  
-

  
[Image caption: Olivia sitting on Beatrice’s lap with her arm around her shoulders and both smiling at each other]

  
678,012 likes

  
**beatricebaudelaire** : sweetest person I know.

  
View all 26,982 comments 

  
JULY 3 2018

  
-

  
[image caption: Olivia kissing Jacques face]

  
2,678,021 likes

  
**jacquessnicket** : I know most people didn’t see this coming and neither did we. I remember when we smiled, walked and danced through the streets of Paris with me and saw her glowing and I thought “oh God, this is the love of my life”. And she will always be, but Olivia and I agreed that this was the best thing that we could do, remain friends while we wait for our child to come to this world. But, just because we are together anymore it doesn’t mean that I love her any less, well I think that would be impossible for  me to love her any less. She is perfect, the way she is always kind with everyone is perfect, her smile is perfect, even her imperfections are perfect, her love for books is perfect, her love for acting is perfect, the love she has for our unborn child is perfect and I couldn’t choose anyone better to be the mother of my baby. I’m thrilled that you chose me to be in this journey with you. Thank you for all the memories, the laughs, thank you for everything you taught me for the love and for the hurt. Especially the hurt because both of us learned from it. Thank you. To the love of my life. Always yours, Jacques.

  
JULY 5 2018

 

 

* * *

 

 

##  _Olivia Caliban doesn't talk to former boyfriend Jacques Snicket since his love letter on Instagram, say sources._

_June 29 2018 10:23 AM PST_

 

Olivia Caliban is known for being the most polite and loving person of all Hollywood. But recently, after Jacques Snicket post on Instagram, she has been ignoring the whole Snicket family.

  
Sources say that she wasn’t pleased by Jacques’ post on Instagram she hasn’t answered any of the actors calls and also has been refusing to talk about him or about their relationship.

  
[Image caption: Jacques and Olivia hugging and Olivia kissing his cheek]

  
They supposedly started dating on February of 2018 and split in June of 2018 and several sources said that they had a really loving and caring relationship.

  
The reason behind their split remains unknown by many but rumors and sources said that the couple weren’t having enough time together and they even tried to do couples therapy to see if they could still work things out to be together but it didn’t work.  
[Image caption: Olivia kissing Jacques’ face]  
Is that the end of one of the most  adored couple of Hollywood?

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Image caption: Olivia laughing at someone off the camera]

  
537,987 likes

  
**thekitsnicket** : Happy birthday to one of the most beautiful (inside and out) person I know @ **caliban**  

  
View all 34,674 comments 

  
JULY 3 2018

  
-

  
[Image caption: Olivia laughing with tears in her eyes while holding a huge teddy bear]

  
765,201 likes

  
**beatricebaudelaire** : happy happy birthday.

  
View all 68,876 comments

  
JULY 3 2018

 

 

* * *

 

  
[Image caption: Olivia and Jacques looking at each other’s eyes while Olivia was holding his face between her hands]

  
2,562,547 likes

  
**caliban** : I spend days thinking of what I would say or if I should say anything about it or if I should just let it go and ignore what people were saying about my private life, I understand that I am a “public” figure but that does not give people the right to know everything about my life. In the last feel days I was thinking and trying to get over the man that turned my life upside down and made me do things and archive thing that I probably couldn’t or wouldn’t do on my own. I’m so incredibly grateful for all the love that you gave me and all the love that you are already giving to our baby. Thank you for coming into my life and making it everything a thousand percent better, you were like what it felt to be a new beginning or the breath of fresh air that I needed. I’ll always remember the stories you told me, all those slow dances we had in those cheap bars and the poems you wrote for me and about me, those are the ones I will keep really close to my heart. You were the best adventure I ever had, the greatest love I ever had and I will never be so love and adore as I was for you and for that I will always be glad. Thank you my sweet sweet Jacques.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter: @julietsavvyer


End file.
